


A girl named desire

by Thecrimsondagger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Romance, F/M, Food Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrimsondagger/pseuds/Thecrimsondagger
Summary: She's nothing like they were expecting. A human wrecking ball with a heart of gold and a talent for chaos. Her tongue is sharp and there's a wall built high around her heart after a lifetime of being hurt. She's a creature befitting her name, built for desire and deserving of love.Only time will tell if they can break down those walls and show her, once and for all, that she doesn't have to be alone.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

The lights are low, and the music is blasting through the speakers as she stands amongst the crowd, hair flying as she loses herself to the melody. The alcohol in her system is giving her a small buzz as she ignores all the glances and keeps her drink close.

In the darkened room, smoke machines giving the room an almost eerie feel, she dances like it’s her last night. It’s almost tribal how her body twists to the beat, her eyes hooded as she pretends that she’s the only person in the room, a hand running through her thick mane of hair to push it from her face only to have it fall back once more as she rolls her hips.

She’s only had one drink and she’s happy to leave it at that, the music is all the stimulation she needs to forget the ghosts within her own mind.

Her sense of peace is cut short as a hand swipes at her, dodging just in time as angry eyes focus on her, drunk as the attacker rambles and points towards a man beside her.

“Bitch… You think your so *hic* hot! Moving like a skank, probably think you can shag any guy… here”

She’s never met this girl before, but she knows that the man beside her had been glancing over at her. She’s not interested, she just wants to dance and be left alone, she’d not returned the glances and she hadn’t given any sign of even acknowledging him. She’s happier alone.

“Don’t… ignore me, whore”

She’d have walked away without a fuss, but that fist lashes out once more for her face and she’s not in the mood to play punching bag for a drunken fool… Not anymore.

She catches the fist in her hand and doesn’t think as her skull collides with the other girl’s skull, knocking her out cold before she turns and leaves the club, pulling a packet of Marlboro gold from her inside pocket as the sound of panic fills the room and bouncers begin demanding for the culprit to come forward.

Another club she can’t return too. Shame, she quite liked that one. She sighs, sparking the cigarette between her lips and taking a slow draw on it, feeling the smoke furl within her mouth before letting it drift into the night air as she makes her way to the last bus home. 

She should care that she’s been in another altercation, should be worried that it doesn’t even bother her that she has probably given the girl a concussion. She’s tired of idiots wanting to fuck with her.

“Desiree Agra”

She stops in her tracks as her name seems to drift through the wind, her cigarette forgotten as she tries to find the source of the voice, not recognising the voice and wondering if it’s someone wanting to start more trouble with her. That seems to be the only reason anyone says her name.

There’s no one else on the deserted streets as she begins to feel a tingling move through her limbs and, for the first time in a while, she feels her heart begin to quicken in panic. She hates surprises but she can’t let the fear show on her face. She promised she’d never show that emotion again.

The cigarette falls from her fingers as the tingling intensifies and a flash of light blinds her vision, her eyes screwing shut to block out it’s burning glare.

***

Their eyes are fixed upon the summoning circle within the centre of the room as smoke unfurls and obscures the being that has been pulled into their world by its power. They know to expect a human, but beyond that, they know nothing.

The anticipation in the room is almost tangible as the smoke clears and slender legs, clad in skin tight leather and knee high lace up boots. A woman perhaps? The smoke continues to dissipate and gives the final answer as the face is revealed and dark blue eyes set upon a porcelain mask of indifference glances between each of their own faces, barely lingering before turning to the man at the centre of their group.

She’s not exactly what they had been expecting. Perhaps it had been foolish of them to expect some sweet little flower maiden to appear before them, cowering in confusion and panic. But they found they couldn’t complain about their expectations being dashes.

Her slender legs lead the path to curved hips, full and voluptuous and well defined by her small waist. A tight, black silk blouse and pinstripe waistcoat nestle a generous but not overly large bosom, the top two buttons undone to show her pale throat.

But it’s her face that really catches their eye. Angelic with cupid bow lips, her cheek bones well defined and her skin like beautiful alabaster. But those eyes… Those eyes send a shiver through the room as they regard everything around her without a trace of emotion. Almost like she’s bored.

“Welcome Desiree Agra, to the Devildom! I am Diavolo”

Their eyes watch Diavolo stand from his seat and move towards the young woman, her eyes tracking his every movement as he opens his arms in his usual warm welcome. They expect her to move, make some show of confusion or panic. But she simply stares at him for a moment, her voice flowing from her lips and tickling their ears almost like music. Such a lovely voice doesn’t suit such a cold tone.

“How did I get here?”

She’s fighting to keep her calm as she looks towards the man towering over her, easily reaching six foot five compared to her own meagre five foot three, clad in a red suit… It somehow reminds her of a posh school uniform… before peeking back at the four men seated behind him. They seem to be clad in black versions of the same uniform with a red sash over the shoulder. Had she been brought to some sort of rich boys school? And what the hell was ‘the devildom’?

“Ah, my apologies. This must all be quite a shock for you…”

“Not a shock… mostly just annoying”

There’s silence in the room as her words seem to sink in and she registers a number of reactions behind Diavolo. A man to the right of where Diavolo had been sat seems to be clenching his fists and glaring disapprovingly at her, a blond haired man and a pink haired man seem to be sniggering behind their hands and a red haired man is clutching his stomach and mouthing words that look like ‘I’m hungry’ to himself.

A boisterous laugh brings her back to the issue at hand as Diavolo seems to smile even more brightly at her. She’d forgotten what it felt like to have such a friendly expression directed at her and it unnerves her just that little bit more as he brushes her blunt comment away like it meant nothing.

“Ah, I had forgotten how refreshingly honest human’s could be… Now, as I was saying: You have been brought to the Devildom on an exchange programme designed to improve the relations between human, demons and angels. You are currently in the council meeting hall of R.A.D, the royal academy of Diavolo. I am the head of the student council here as well as the future king of the Devildom”

If Diavolo had been hoping for a reaction to his revelation, he was sorely disappointed as Desiree simply chose to nod before taking a few steps to the side and looking around the room with well hidden wonderment. The room was dark and gothic in it’s architecture, looming over her as she drank in the sight of gargoyle carvings in the wall and beautiful statues of fallen angels. The air hung thick and the scent reminded her of an abandoned library with it’s books coated in dust. She could have lost herself in the scent alone.

Eyes followed her movements as they took in the sight of her once more. Hair like fire cascaded down her back, complimenting the paleness of her flesh, a contrast to the black of her outfit. She was a lovely looking creature; they would not deny that simple fact, yet a veil of sadness seemed to cling tight to her, giving a sense of cold dispassion to her. It didn’t seem to fit right with her.

“How long will I be here?”

“One year”

Desiree felt a flutter in her heart at the thought of not returning home for a whole year… She thought it might have been happiness as she nodded and Diavolo turned to beckon one of the other men towards them, the disapproving man who still eyed her with irritation.

“I am afraid that I must leave now to attend to some business elsewhere. I shall leave you ion the capable hands of Lucifer to explain the final details and answer any questions you may have… I hope that you will enjoy your time here, Desiree… Know that your safety is a top priority whilst you are with us”

He’s gone before she can really offer a farewell in return, leaving her stood with Lucifer staring down at her. Was everyone in this bloody room taller than her? She could feel a spark light within her as she met his stern gaze, having to crane her head back to really achieve any eye contact. She tried to remember what this spark of emotion could be, almost laughing as she realised: it was annoyance at his attempt to intimidate her.

Taking a deep breath, a decision seems to settle within her mind. They don’t know her past, she could be someone else for a year and try to remember who she had once been. 

Lucifer seemed to be watching her intently as she pushed a hand into her hair, ruffling it slightly as if in thought, her other hand settling on her hip.

“You’re trying to intimidate me… It won’t work”

His eyes flashed as he sensed the challenge in her words, stepping closer and noting that she didn’t attempt to step back as he entered her personal space.

“I assure you that I have not yet begun my efforts to intimidate you… Now, from this moment on, you shall be in the care of my brother. He is not here yet but, if you will take this device and call the contact for ‘Mammon’, you will at least be aware of who he is… this device shall be yours for the duration of your time here”

He handed her a little black cell phone, sensing the other men begin to gather around as she scrolled through the device and found the required contact, pressing dial and waiting for the other end to pick up.

‘Yoooooo! The GREAT Mammon here!”

She blinked, holding the device away from her ear as she sent a questioning glance towards those watching for her response. She shrugged, probably best to just roll with it for now.

“… Yo?”

‘Who’s this? I don’t know you”

“Desiree. I’m the human you’ll be looking after during the exchange programme”

There was a silence on the other end of the line as she wondered for a moment if he’d hung up. Checking the screen proved that theory wrong as a loud groan of annoyance echoed from the device and she saw Lucifer’s expression darken, a sadistic smile curling on his lips as Mammon spoke.

‘Hell no! I ain’t got time to be babysittin’ some puny human!’

“I don’t think you have a choice in the matter… Lucifer said so”

Her eyes met with Lucifer’s as a glint of mischief flickered through her blue orbs and his own crimson orbs took on a cruel gleam.

‘Like I care what he says… I’m the GRE-‘

“MAMMOOOOOONNNNN!”

The frightened squeal on the other end before it was hung up had Desiree nearly choking as she tried not to laugh, pocketing the phone before turning her attention back to Lucifer.

“Can I be honest?”

“I get the feeling that you would be regardless of my answer”

“Now, don’t take this the wrong way but… Your brother sounds like a total ass-clown”

Lucifer could feel his lip begin to curl into a vague smile as the others chuckled openly at her statement. He had a strange feeling that this human would make an impression before the year was through. Whether that would be a good or bad thing was yet to be decided.


	2. Chapter 2

If Mammon could think of one way to describe the woman that now walked beside him, it would be ‘a beautiful statue’. Her face was set in a mask of indifference and her eyes barely registered anything around them as they made their way towards the house of lamentation. She’d barely said a word to him since he’d collected her from the ceremony hall, and it was beginning to feel a little unnerving how nothing seemed to gain a reaction from her. 

Mammon groaned, choosing to push aside the discomfort he felt and opt for an approach that suited him better.

“… Ugh! I don’t believe this. Of all the rotten luck…”

He watched for her reaction at his words, preparing to continue as she sent a sideward glance his way and he felt that unsettled feeling return. It was those eyes that did it he realised; they were empty. Almost like someone had replaced them with glass replicas to hide whatever was hidden behind them. What had happened to create such a void?

Clearing his throat, he chose to continue, hoping to gain even a word in response from her… he hated being ignored, especially by a lowly human.

“Why should I have to look after some human? It’s insulting, that’s what it is!... That rotten bastard! Does he really think he can scare me into doin’ whatever he wants?”

Desiree stopped in her tracks as she quirked an eyebrow at the demon before her, seeing how Mammon seemed to bristle in triumph at her first show of an expression. Her face remained impassive despite the raised eyebrow, considering him as she questioned the intelligence of the man before her.

“Just so we’re clear… It’s not like I can’t say no to Lucifer, okay?”

Mammon watched as her lips began to move, finally hearing her voice and feeling a shiver run across his skin. A voice like whisky and satin, smooth and sensual yet a hint of something sharp laying beneath the surface… It would have been beautiful, he could have sold her voice for a profit, if it had actually contained any emotion behind it… and if it hadn’t been spoken as a reminder of his previous reaction.

“Funny… from the squeal of fear you gave when he said your name, over the phone may I add… I’d almost swear you were his bitch”

Mammon could feel the blood rise in his cheeks as she folded her arms and looked him dead in the eye. For the briefest moment, he thought he may have seen a spark of mischief behind those sapphire orbs, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Almost as though she refused or had forgotten how to show any emotion for any period of time.

“WHAT?! Oh, now you’re really in for it…!”

He paused as a realisation dawned on him. He’d gone to lunge for her, mostly as a scare tactic… He didn’t need Lucifer beating him into the next millennia for killing one of the exchange students… she hadn’t moved an inch, her eyes still locked on him. No sign of fear or of running for her life. Nothing.

“... Although, come to think of it, you must have some serious guts to speak to me like that and not even flinch when I go to attack you”

Desiree took a moment as she considered her words, her head cocked to the side as she contemplated her answer. She’d promised herself she’d be the person she wanted to be whilst she was here, the person she had once been before everything had gone to shit. And part of that process was complete honesty.

“think what you want of my reaction… you say guts? I say conditioning. You can’t scare me with what I consider normal”

Mammon blinked as she turned to look straight ahead once more, both falling back into a steady walk as she resumed ignoring him, his mind trying to process the slice of information that she had provided whilst feeling a sense of.

A gust of wind brushed passed them as they resumed in silence, Mammon’s eyes catching a glimpse of the back of her throat as he felt something choke his heart. The ending wisps of a scar… one that looked like it could travel quite far… He felt his chest tighten as a thought hit him. No… Surely not?

“Tell me something about ya self, human… Can’t be ya guardian if I don’t know anythin’ about ya”

Maybe it was a low tactic to use, but Mammon couldn’t fight the feeling in his stomach… anger and sorrow… such a beautiful creature, a demon could never say he didn’t appreciate her aesthetics… but that slight wisp of pain on her could only be a sign for why she was so void of emotion… why the mischief he had caught a brief glimpse of had died so quickly.

Desiree felt her shoulders stiffen for a split second before relaxing. What was she meant to say? She didn’t want anyone here knowing her reality… this was meant to be a new start. She kept her face blank as she refused to look at the demon beside her, feeling his beautiful eyes burning into her… and, oh, were they beautiful.

“There’s nothing to tell. I was raised in care… no family and no friends”

And if Mammon had been hoping for anything else, we was sorely disappointed as she chose silence once more, the wind picking up once more and obscuring her face with the fiery tresses of her hair, hiding the evidence that his question had affected her at all… a saddened gleam in her eyes as she fought her own mental battle to put her memories back in the lock box she had created for them.

***

“How about this? I vote got YOU to die, Mammon!”

Desiree’s eyes darted around as she tried to source the voice that had just broken through the corridor. She had been listening to Mammon continue to ramble on with himself as they entered the house of lamentation in an attempt to get her to be more talkative with him, choosing to simply look at him with quirked eyebrows and vaguely bored stares, enjoying how he would become flustered and try a new tactic. She found it rather cute how his cheeks would flush, and his words would become more rushed and frantic… adorable.

There, descending the stairs with an enraged glare painted upon his pale face, was a purple haired demon, his orange eyes fixed upon Mammon as he seemed to completely miss Desiree’s presence. Not that she minded all that much, she could watch his interaction with the ashen haired demon and try to figure out how to approach the moody young man.

“D’ah! … Levi…”

Mammon sent a quick glance towards Desiree, seeing how she seemed intent in her focus on Levi and feeling the unfamiliar pang of jealousy flash through his mind. He really didn’t like the idea of this human giving her attention to anyone else. He wanted it, he was the avatar of greed and he didn’t like not getting what he wanted. He wanted her attention, her secrets… a smile if she’d ever grace him with one.

“… Uh, l-listen up, human! This is Leviathan, he’s the avatar of Envy. He’s also the third oldest of us brothers. But since his name is sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! Okay then, let’s move on”

Levi’s eyes landed on Desiree for a moment, eyes seeming to take in the flame haired human dressed in black silk and leather, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks before turning swiftly back to Mammon, who was trying to subtly take Desiree’s arm to make his escape from his brother. He had no skills when it came to actually interacting with girls in real life… He was a master at it with 2D girls. He felt his heart leap as Desiree tilted her head slightly to the right, seeming confused by the colour tainting his cheeks… He wasn’t at the right skill level to deal with a girl like her… She’d probably just laugh even if he tried.

“Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die!”

Desiree watched as the two bickered between themselves, slightly shocked at the mention of how long Levi had apparently been waiting for his free loading brother to pay him back. She should have known that they were mush older than they looked, but it was still a bit much to process that he’d been running from a debt for 260 years.

The exchange continued, insults flying as she felt her patience finally beginning to wear thin and she massaged the side of her head to try and ease the head ache that was beginning to form at the sound of their yelling, each increasing in volume before she finally felt something snap and her voice broke free before she could actually stop herself… She couldn’t remember the last time she’d shouted or felt this level of annoyance. It felt strangely good.

“Both of you SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Both demons jumped and turned to look in the direction of the human, both halting in their own comebacks at the wild gleam that filled her eyes that was beginning to fade as she took a deep breath and restored her blank expression once more, looking at Mammon as the demon blushed.

“Mammon, from what Levi has just said: you’re a scumbag. It’s a total dick move to go for that long dodging a debt. And Levi, seriously? 260 years and you’ve been letting him get away with it?... Now please, can someone just tell me where I’m staying, it’s been a long and VERY weird day”

Levi watched as Mammon pointed to a door at the top of the grand staircase, watching as the strange human simply began to ascend towards her new room, as though nothing had happened, her face having fallen back to a perfect picture of indifference and boredom, and disappeared within the room she had been directed too. He blinked as his mind seemed to process what had just happened, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he realised: he’d just been told off by a NORMIE human! He turned to continue yelling at Mammon, his ire now fuelled further, but stopped as he noticed the dazed expression that he was sending towards the bedroom door Desiree had vanished behind.

A plan began to form in his mind as he smirked and disappeared towards his own room once more. He knew exactly how to get his damn money back from his scumbag brother… and maybe spend some time with the human to help level up his social skills a little… it certainly wasn’t because he felt a pull towards her.

Desiree looked around at the large room before slumping down upon the bed, grateful for how soft it felt as she suddenly felt the day catch up with her. This morning, she had woken in her tiny apartment, ready to deal with another day of feeling empty. But now she sat in hell, literally. She knew she should have felt fear, that her reaction was probably not healthy… but she just couldn’t find the fear in her own heart.

Instead, she felt a strange tingle of emotion begin to bloom within her chest, squeezing her heart and taking her by surprise more than any demon ever could… It felt like life, it felt like fire… It felt like hope.

She clutched her chest as she shook her head, still unable to manage the smile she wished she could show. She’d planned to remain distant while trying to repair herself, planned to keep everyone around her at arm’s length for her own safety. But, if the past number of hours had shown her anything… demons seemed to have a way of jump starting her frozen heart.


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn’t dream. Not anymore. When her eyes close in sleep, she sees only flashes of red… she can’t differentiate anymore whether those flashes of red are the blood of her memories, or the pain she has felt.

She thinks that, sometimes, she can hear screaming. Is it her own? She’s screamed and cried enough for it to be… or could it be just a white noise that she’s learned to accept?

When her eyes open upon a new day, it’s always with the same hollow eyes that wish had stayed closed. She’s so tired. Tired of the emptiness, tired of the pain… Tired.

But, as Desiree opens her eyes on that morning, she notes a difference. There was no screaming, no flashes of red. She had a silent night. She feels her eyes actually open without the dread of seeing a fresh day… It’s nice.

Pulling herself from the warmth of her bed, the oversized t-shirt that Mammon had let her borrow hanging off her shoulder, nothing beneath but her panties from the night before, as she stood and stretched. A full length mirror caught her visage, hair a mussed up mess, hand moving to scratch at her side as she moved towards the door, grabbing the toothbrush and toothpaste that had been provided for her. She hadn’t noticed the door within her bedroom that led to a private bathroom.

Her bare feet padded down the corridor and, maybe it was the fact that her mind was still addled from a peaceful nights sleep, she stuck her toothbrush into her mouth and walked in the general direction of noise. Unfortunately, that noise was coming from the dining room. Where the majority of her new house mates were currently sat.

“Miss Agra, are you alright?”

Desiree stopped mid-step as she was passing the doorway, her eyes flicking to the side as she noticed the group of men sat at the table, the one who had spoken to her holding his cup of coffee and looking mildly amused by her state. She turned on her heel, toothbrush still in her mouth and stared at Lucifer, expression void as he continued to talk.

“you will find that you have a private bathroom due to the… arrangements of our genders”

There were snickers across the table as Desiree felt her mind spark fully to life at his little quip, clearly trying to get back at her for not being intimidated at their first meeting and she felt a quip pass her lips, toothbrush still wedged in her cheek, before she could stop herself, moving to leave the doorway as she spoke.

“… ‘anks. ‘ot ike I aven’ een a ‘ck e’ore”

“What was that, miss Agra?”

That same voice, now slightly wary but still smug, called out as she pulled the toothbrush free and shouted back, feeling a triumphant grin try to force it’s way across her lips, failing at the final moment, as a shout of indignation and laughter followed her retreat.

“I SAID: THANKS! NOT LIKE I HAVEN’T SEEN A DICK BEFORE!”

***

Desiree groaned internally as she stood in the stairway of the school, fully conscious of the fact that her skirt barely covered her ass, aware that the tattoos on her left leg were completely on show. Mammon was no where in sight and she could hear voices around her… all talking about her.

“Hey, is that the one? The human that Mammon got lumped with?”

She felt her eye give a slight twitch at the wording. She wasn’t ‘lumped’ with anyone, she could look after herself, she’d been doing it… well enough for three years.

“Yeah, it is. We should strike now… devour her before Beel does”

“Hey, you there”

She was about to turn and confront whoever it was that seemed to think they could ‘strike’ her, but was stopped by a hand on her arm, yanking back forcefully as she turned to face the newcomer, ready to hit him for touching her… She hated being touched.

Two men and a child stood before her. Her eyes scanned there faces briefly as she registered their expressions. One was smiling but it seemed almost like a mask, much like her own. Another was smiling bhut his eyes shone with sadness as he seemed to be reading her also and one, the child, scowled like someone had just stolen his ice-cream.

“Your energy is practically screaming for a fight… A fight you’d lose. Your name’s Desiree, isn’t it?”

Desiree eyed him suspiciously as she stood straight, her eyes the only thing moving about her as the child suddenly began to edge behind the other man who had yet to speak. He looked almost frightened. The man speaking to her, however, seemed unbothered by her reaction and simply chuckled in a feigned attempt at friendly. Desiree could spot a liar from a thousand feet and this guy had all the red flags.

“Haha. What’s with that look? There’s no need to be suspicious of me”

“I beg to differ”

Her words had left her lips without realising, noticing how both men jolted, and the child seemed to stare at her in surprise. What?

Solomon had to take a moment as he registered the voice he had just heard. Almost like a spell as he turned to Simeon briefly, registering the effect it had had upon the angel also, before turning back to the strange woman before him, placing his smile back in place. So beautiful, a voice like smoke and honey and an aura like a woman who had fought her entire life… breathtaking.

“My name’s Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, just like you… Nice to meet you, Desiree”

He extended a hand, noticing how she flinched at the prospect of contact before Simeon seemed to choose that moment to intervene, the look in his eye one of warning as Solomon withdrew his hand and watched to see what the angel would do, and why he would do it.

“Ah, apologies for my friends lack of manners! My name is Simeon, and this is Luke. We are angels, here for the same exchange programme as yourself”

Both Desiree and Solomon watched as Simeon extended his own hand, Solomon feeling a twinge of annoyance as Desiree slowly raised her own hand to take Simeon’s, touching it for only a moment before both pulled away almost violently and Desiree turned and walked away towards her next class, the hand that Simeon had touched flexing violently as if she were trying to fight of a sensation.

“That girl… Simeon… Why does it feel like she’s covered in darkness?”

Luke’s voice seemed almost weak as he looked at Simeon, the older angel’s eyes fixed on the retreating figure of the human woman.

“Because she is, Luke… She’s covered in darkness to the point of drowning… But it’s someone else’s evil that has tainted her… That evil hasn’t even touched her soul, it’s the brightest I’ve ever seen… And she’s locked it away to protect herself from further harm”

Simeon didn’t dare to mention the horrors that he had seen with even the slightest touch of her hand. An angel’s curse and blessing was that they could see the past of an individual, could see what had lead them down the path they had taken and deem whether they were worthy of heaven or hell. He had seen everything that had happened to her, the bile in his stomach rising as the images rattled in his mind, that scar…. That pain… And yet Miss Agra was still capable of love and a fiery nature. If only someone would break down her walls.

***

Desiree could still feel her hand shaking as she left her final class for the day. The gentle warmth that fluttered over her finger tips and tried to spread throughout her entire being, almost like a healing touch. She’d forgotten what it felt like to feel a gentle touch that didn’t end with a fist… it frightened her more than the fist ever could.

“What is this?!”

“Ooooohhhhh! There’s our precious little human!”

Now, in the future, Desiree would look back on this moment with fondness whilst Asmo would look back and remember just how unpredictable she could be. In that moment, Desiree only felt arms wrap around her waist and… she reacted. Badly.

She turned in those arms, forcing her knee up into her assailants gut before forcing him onto the floor, straddling his body as she forced his arms above his head, a knee on his chest as she stared at him with a dead expression. It took her a moment to register that her assailant was not, in fact, a danger to her life but, rather, a highly amused avatar of lust who currently lay grinning beneath her.

“How forward… How brutal… I like it! Perhaps we should continue this later?”

Desiree felt her eye twitch once more as she all but threw herself off the demon, seeing him pout at the loss of contact before pulling herself up and straightening her uniform, speaking with little interest as she forced her own emotions back into their box.

“I’ll pass, thank you. Perhaps you should keep your hands to yourself instead?”

Asmo pulled himself up, straightening out his own uniform before pulling out a compact mirror and correcting his hair. Desiree could only watch in well masked exasperation as he ran his fingers through his hair before turning back towards her.

“Awwww and here I hoped we could have some fun, darling”

“Call me darling one more time and I’ll smash every mirror in the house”

For a brief moment, Asmo looked genuinely horrified before collecting himself and lacing a devilish smile upon his own lips, crossing his arms across his chest and cocking his him in a sassy gesture.

“And here was me about to offer to take you clothes shopping to fix… this”

He punctuated his words with a glance up and down her body, secretly admiring the hour glass figure and curves that begged for good fashion, motioning with his fingers like a pissed off diva. Desiree took a moment to look at her uniform before turning her blank expression away.

“That’s what I thought ‘darling’… Now, follow me. I won’t be seen out with a human in her poorly fitted school uniform. I’m sure I have something that will fit that lovely frame of yours”

***

Two hours later, after much arguing over where she would get changed with Asmo insisting that she could simply strip in front of him, Desiree telling him it would be over her dead body, they found themselves in Majolish. 

“Oh! Asmo! Are you here for a new outfit? We just got the latest fashion in and I have the perfect outfit for you!”

The succubus behind the counter came trotting over to them, her heels ridiculously high, ignoring Desiree in favour of draping herself over Asmo like she wanted him to wear her. Desiree felt the smirk tug at her lips slightly, finding her resolve to hide her emotions begin to weaken as she thought.

‘He probably has… poor girl’

Desiree simply chose to wander towards the nearest rail of clothing. Ignoring the coos and false sweet nothings that slipped passed Asmo’s lips to the succubus that drank them up like nectar to a starving humming bird before, the inevitable happened, he brought his attention back to her… Fuck.

“Enough sweet talk sweetie. I’ll pick up that outfit, but I’m actually here to fix this one… She got brought here with nothing but the clothes on her back. Do you think you could work your magic and sort her out a new waredrobe?”

The succubus pulled herself away, unwillingly, to look towards Desiree, her eyes uninterested and bored for only a brief moment before lighting up and rushing towards the human, pulling out a tape measure and letting her hands grab and squeeze at all of Desiree’s curves… Double fuck.

“Oh! Such supple curves! I could work wonders with this figure! What’s your budget?”

“Just put it on my account, sugar”

The succubus was dragging Desiree away before she could even get a full sentence out, grabbing up different items of clothing as they moved closer to the dressing room… Triple whammy fuck.

“Now hold o…!”

Asmo watched the door to the dressing room swing closed as a scuffle could be heard from within, the language being used almost enough to make him blush as the succubus was launched, quite forcefully, from the cubicle, a dazed look on her face as she glimpsed back at where Desiree was getting changed, before whispering in a surprised voice to Asmo.

“She’s strong for a human… I tried to take her shirt off and she just… threw me”

Asmo could feel the excitement bubble up within him at her words. He’d thought that it may have been a fluke that Desiree had been able to over power him, even for a moment… He could have thrown her off when she’d had him on the floor, but he always enjoyed a little bit of rough play. She was beginning to prove more interesting by the minute.

“Right! This isn’t a catwalk show so suck it up. Everything fits. Everything looks good, and I’m going to be wearing this out… got a problem? Take it up with someone who cares”

The curtains of the dressing room were flung open, revealing Desiree… clad in a blood red tank top, her shoulders covered with a mid-cut leather jacket, tight leather pants and a pair of ankle boot with chains across the front. Her hair was now down rather than pulled into a tight ponytail and Asmo could feel the blood in his system struggle to decide whether to go north to his face or south to his cock. She looked like sex on legs as she ran a hand through her thick. Fiery red hair and cast a disinterested look towards him. A look he had never been given before. She wasn’t affected by him, even slightly… and yet he could feel his mind going crazy for her.

“Are we done here? Where’s the nearest bar?”

He made a quick utterance to the succubus about putting it all on his account, asking her to have it all delivered ASAP to the house of Lamentation, before following after Desiree. Her hips swayed as she walked ahead of him, his eyes fixed on the plump flesh.

“Are we going to a bar, or not? Might as well make a night of it now that we’re here”

She’d stopped, sending a glance over her shoulder that showed no emotion, her hip cocked in the same way that he had done earlier, driving him slowly insane with the lack of interest she showed him. How was she doing this? TO HIM OF ALL BEINGS? He was the one meant to drive others wild, not the other way around.

“We should head to Hell’s Kitchen… it’s live music night, but I doubt they’ll have anything good on. Drinks are good though”

His mouth felt dry and his words sounded awkward as he took the lead, heading towards the bar in question. How was she doing this to him? How was she causing his mind to short circuit in a way that he couldn’t control? As they moved towards the door of Hell’s kitchen, he saw her hand move to open the door for herself, darting quickly to do it for her, surprising himself… Usually he was the one having doors opened for him.

“… Thank you”

And, for the briefest moment, Asmo thought he had seen a small smile. The faintest hint of a blush… had no one ever treated this woman how she deserved to be? He pretended not to hear or see her reaction, a strange feeling coming over him, telling him that she needed time… That maybe, his act had dislodged a brick in the wall she had built around herself… or maybe it was that he didn’t know what to do with her smile, or her blush… they were both so… enchanting.

“Two of your best cocktails, please!”

His mouth was moving before they’d even reached the bar, surprising himself once more as she pulled out a stool for both of them and he watched her use the bar to hoist herself up onto her own seat. He hadn’t realised she was so small. Maybe because her personality, when allowed to shine through, seemed so large. He took his own seat and, for a moment, marvelled at how her feet didn’t reach the floor. Sure, they were tall bar stools, but not THAT tall. He sized her up with his eye quickly, 5 foot 3… 5 foot 6 in good heels. And yet, she seemed larger than everyone in the room, larger than life as she cast her gaze around the room before turning fully to him.

“You… really are rather strange, darling”

Desiree cocked her head to him, resting it against her palm as she considered his words.

“Strange how?”

“You’re so small… surrounded by demons that could kill you at the drop of a hat… but you sit there, and you look like you fear nothing. Looking at your face, it’s almost like you don’t feel anything”

“Two devildom brain blasters”

Desiree took the drink that had been placed before her, taking a small sip for taste. She could taste rum and tequila in equal parts, a hint of passionfruit melding with pineapple to steal away from the initial bite of the liquor… And was that a hint of strawberry for a sweet after taste? She looked at Asmo for a moment, deciding whether or not to trust the drink or not. It definitely tasted good… the best she’d had in fact. But she didn’t want to be in danger. Best to play it to her advantage she thought as she noticed that the area where the live music should be was oddly deserted.

“You say that… but you don’t know anything about me. You don’t know the things I have seen… the things that made me… like this. But I have one way to show you a little of who I used to be”

Asmo watched for a moment as she moved towards the live music area, watched as she whispered to the guy behind the curtain before feeling the sense of dread fill him… Surely she wasn’t going to… Nope, she really was as she grabbed a guitar and began to tune it, passing the vendor her old, human world, phone and told him told play it on her order. The poor demon seemed stunned by the human before him as he nodded and Asmo tried to reach her before it was too late. Demons were ridiculously fussy. A human couldn’t please them!

The first beats of a back ground music began, and all eyes turned as Desiree began to sing, her finger dancing gently over the guitar to create the effect she needed… her voice nothing like Asmo had expected. Was she using her own foot to act as the drum beat?

“You're feeling nervous  
Having your doubts  
Don't be embarrassed if you don't fit in the crowd  
Keep standing tall  
And hold your ground  
Show 'em it's not okay to let 'em kick you down

Oh oh oh oh  
Don't let em ruin your time  
Oh oh oh oh  
It's now or never, never  
Oh oh oh oh  
Just let 'em know it's your life  
So do it use it flaunt it, own it  
Woo, that's right”

Asmo watched as the woman before him came alive, her fingers on the guitar but her mind completely on the audience as she moved to stand amongst them. She had them enraptured, her eyes willing them to get up and dance as she stood on a chair, singing like her life depended upon it.

“Yeah, you better give it everything you got, hey  
Just show 'em you're a sexy lady  
Yeah, you better work it till it's burning hot  
Hey, just show 'em you're a sexy lady  
Time is now baby  
Look around baby  
Just be proud, you're a sexy lady  
Rock it out baby  
Play it loud baby  
Just be proud, all my sexy ladies”

She was looking square at Asmo as she sang, her next words taunting him as she moved a leg to rest against the head of the chair she stood upon, sending it over and landing her on one knee, like she had done it a thousand times, as she stood and continued to sing like nothing mattered.

So admit it  
It's feeling good  
Your hips are rolling  
And you love it like you should  
Work up a sweat  
Enjoy the ride  
Good girl go get it  
Wear your confidence tonight

Oh oh oh oh  
Don't let em ruin your time  
Oh oh oh oh  
It's now or never, never  
Oh oh oh oh  
Just let 'em know it's your life  
So do it use it flaunt it, own it  
Aha that's right

Yeah, you better give it everything you got, hey  
Just show 'em you're a sexy lady  
Yeah, you better work it till it's burning hot  
Hey, just show 'em you're a sexy lady  
Time is now baby  
Look around baby  
Just be proud, you're a sexy lady  
Rock it out baby  
Play it loud baby  
Just be proud, all my sexy ladies

Her voice ended and Asmo almost thought she had finished, but her fingers continued to play along the guitar, working the crowd of dancing demons around her into a frenzy as she continued to hold his gaze. And he realised, she was showing him what she was capable of… A powerhouse, she had every capability of emotion… but only if it was on her terms. She could be everything… but she was hurt, she was scared… She needed time. But music was timeless. And then her voice called out once more, and she now stood on a table… demanding attention like… like the queen she was.

Yeah, you better give it everything you got  
Hey, just show em you're a sexy lady  
Yeah, you better work it till it's burning hot, yes  
To show 'em you're a sexy lady  
Time is now baby  
Look around baby  
Just be proud, you're a sexy lady  
Rock it out baby  
Play it loud baby  
Just be proud, all my sexy ladies (you sexy)

As her voice ended and she gave the guitar back, amidst a hoard of demons calling for another song, she took her seat back beside Asmo and sent him a look and, if he hadn’t just seen what he had, he would have thought it was empty. But now, he knew better.

“Don’t judge me by looks alone… Judge me by my actions”

And if, that night, Desiree found her sleep filled with a broken dream… She wouldn’t say that it was because of an angel’s touch that gave her a glimpse of light… Or a demon that made her show she could be so much more than a statue… She wasn’t ready to say that she was beginning to heal.


	4. Chapter 4

Desiree had long since resigned herself to a simple fact in her life. She was not meant for happiness. She was not meant to feel butterflies in her stomach, or the giddy delirium of honest, spontaneous laughter. Such joy was meant for others, but not for her… She could not even remember the last time she had laughed.

And it was not that she did not want too. God, she would give anything to be able to laugh and feel safe. She would give her soul to go back to a distant memory of a little girl who seemed so full of life and joy. A little girl who did not know the first thing of cruelty or doing what was needed to survive.

So why, after years of acceptance, could she feel warmth in her chest? Sure, she had decided to make a fresh start during her time here, but that hadn’t involved getting emotionally attached to anything. Hell, it had not involved emotion at all. Her plan had been to create a new identity that was void of feeling and kept everything at a distance. A new protective barrier ready for her return to the human world… Her return to THAT place.

But there she was, scrolling through her D.D.D, her own phone placed on the side table playing her music while she replied to all the messages from both Asmo and Mammon.

Asmo-baby: Oh honey! You should wear the sexy little black number I picked out for you! Your ass would look so good!

DesireLove: Your opinion on my arse means nothing to me. Back off horn-dog, I’ll wear what I want.

Asmo-baby: :O So cruel, so blunt… do it more, I LOVE IT… but seriously… You really should wear more flattering clothing. You have curves to die for <3

She rolled her eyes at the entire exchange with the avatar of lust. He had chosen the names, insisted quite strongly on her own tag, using the French and Gaelic translations of her name to create it and crooning over it once he had done it. He had swooped over her in one of his overly friendly hugs, smacking his hands when he had tried to grope her boob, neither noticing the jealous glares directed towards them as he cooed over her name, how perfect it was for a being such as himself. Afterall, desire and love were his stock and trade.

She had pointed out that his title was lust, and his stock and trade was meaningless shags to scratch an itch. Love rarely came into play.

Mammoney: yo! What ya doin’ for the weekend? Come with me to my modelin’ gig… Ya should feel honoured that the GREAT Mammon has invited ya!

DesireLove: I’m studying and working on getting my life together in this dystopian chucklefuck life I’ve been dragged into. Find someone else to drag to your self-gratified love-fest…. Also, the only thing great about you is your unjustified ego…. Tone it down, and pay Leviathan back, knucklehead.

Mammoney: ... The wut the wut now?????

She sighed as she set the D.D.D aside and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling and stroking a hand over her stomach to try and sooth the butterflies that were forming there. She wasn’t used to this, she didn’t know how to deal with these emotions anymore… They were positive, uplifting… They felt safe. And that scared her. She didn’t know how to handle this anymore.

She shuffled a little on her bed, feeling her duvet bunching under her movements and digging into her back, aggravating the THING that was there as she huffed and stood up, throwing her shirt over her head and moving towards the full-length mirror, back facing as she looked at the monstrosity that lived there.

A scar… no… Her entire back. A litany of scars, running from her shoulders to her hip on all sides, joining together like a twisted form of art, a single scar in the middle… a giant burn that filled the centre. It almost looked like a star bursting into life. 

She stared at the visage intently, cursing the name of the person who had done this to her. What had she done to deserve this? Why, when complete strangers had been so kind to her… had he done this to her?... Why were strangers being so kind? If someone who should have loved her could do this, then why should they be so nice? She scoffed, remembering that Diavolo was aiming for peace amongst the worlds. That was why… it meant nothing in the end.

Her D.D.D flashed, drawing her mind away from the grotesque visage of her back, pulling her back towards the bed as she picked up the device and frowned in confusion at the message… Why was Levi messaging her?

Levi-chan: Meet me in the kitchen. Now. Don’t be late and make sure no one see’s you

She furrowed her brow slightly at the message. The third brother had barely spoken to her since her first meeting with him in the entrance of the house… She considered for a moment that it may have been because she had lost her temper briefly and he had been scared off slightly, before dismissing the thought. He was a demon for Christ sake, she was probably the least scary thing he had ever seen. She took a moment before replying, pulling on the dressing gown that Asmo had bought for her before leaving her room.

DesireLove: Jeez, keep your knickers on, love. I’m on my way

***

The house was in complete silence as she made her way towards the kitchen, her bare feet tapping against the flooring the only sound that resounded as she drew closer, her eyes becoming more alert at the light filtering through the door.

‘Who the hell is still awake right now?’

She pushed the kitchen door open gently, no sound coming as she stepped into the room. She’d made a skill of not being heard… It usually meant safety. She’d expected to see some form of lesser demon trying to break into the house, expected to have to fight in some way… only to find a firm arse poking out of the fridge, a tuft of bright red hair and firm shoulders as she tilted her head and let realization set in. She seen that frame when she had first landed in the devildom. Beelzebub.

“You ok there?”

A grunt of surprise and a thud of head meeting fridge. The man in question was gripping his sore head as he turned to face her and, for all she tried, she couldn’t stop herself from moving towards him and pulling him down to her level, startling the demon further with the strength of her arms.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you… there’s no cut or bump forming… AH!”

Desiree jumped back, realising that she’d completely dropped her guard, taking a few steps back like she’d been shocked and wrapping her arms around herself subconsciously. She hadn’t expected to drop her guard so easily… Who was that person? They were caring, gentle and kind… could that be who she had been once? Who she had been meant to be?

Beel felt equally surprised as he stared at the tiny human in front of him. She probably only reached his chest in height and she was definitely a lot less muscular than he was and yet she had pulled him down to her level like it meant nothing. He took a moment to really look at her, unlike he had when she had first landed in the devildom… She hadn’t seemed interesting then. Beyond eating.

She was small. Lithe in stature and her pale skin and flaming red hair only seemed to add to the look of weakness… With those deep deep emerald eyes, it only added to her fragility. She looked like something that should have been revered… but then, those eyes destroyed that image enough to tell him that she had seen and known pain intimately… She was broken. But maybe that was where her beauty stemmed from. A Botticelli angel who knew how to handle herself… the way she curled into herself screamed to him that she needed protecting, making him want to wrap her in his arms and shield her… but why?

For a moment he remembered the feel of her hands against him as she had checked his wound. So gentle, and yet she now seemed so cold. He almost craved that touch once more as he straightened and towered over her, marvelling at how she didn’t seem to flinch at the clear difference between them, remaining guarded but firm in her stance. She was a strong woman… and he found it marvellous to behold.

“Sorry. Wan’t expecting anyone to come in at this time… usually it’s lucifer who stops me raiding the fridge… Sorry but if you’re hungry, I’ve already eaten everything”

He had expected some sort of rebuttal, some form of telling off. Just like his brothers always did… but she only shook her head, moving to close the fridge door beside him as he stepped away and stared at her in fixed amazement at her next words.

“Not hungry, don’t worry, I was just walking around to tire myself out and saw a light on… And I’d never be angry at you for being hungry… I know that feeling. Maybe, if you want, rather than raiding the fridge for scraps, knock on my door and tell me you’re hungry… you’d be amazed at what I can cook up from scraps”

In the future, Beel would say that, in that moment, his heart had been stolen. A woman who didn’t judge his hunger, who openly offered to cook for him… Who had such a gentle gleam in her eye, even if it had only lasted for the briefest of moments… in that moment, she had seemed like an angel to him.

“Well… ahem… it’s good you’re not hungry because I’ve cleaned the fridge out… Anyway, goodnight”

Desiree watched him leave the kitchen, not missing the way he looked back at her for a moment before closing the door behind him, leaving her in darkness. She took a breath, steadying her own heart as she realised why she had let her guard down… He could have attacked her, could have devoured her… and yet, he hadn’t. He hadn’t known straight away it was her… So, could she have been wrong in her conclusion of the brothers motives? Could they have… just been being kind?

“Well… That was Beel”

She flinched slightly at the fresh voice echoing from the darkness, turning as Levi emerged from the corner of the kitchen and she felt her guard reinforce at his appearance. She hated being snuck up on, it never ended well in her world.

Levi scowled as he saw her sudden defensive pose, feeling hard done by compared to how soft and open she had been with beel. Why couldn’t he have that openness?

“Clearly you prefer my brothers to me”

Desiree felt her brow knot at his silky tone, taking a few steps towards him whilst keeping her defences up as she spoke.

“Maybe, if you want to be seen in a better light, you shouldn’t hide in the shadows like a creep… Now, you told me to get here. It’s the dead of night and, whilst I don’t sleep well, I’d like to be in bed… What do you want?”

Levi bristled at her bluntness. Despite his lack of social activity, he was accustomed to a certain level of respect from lesser beings. He was the third brother, admiral of hell’s navy… And yet this human seemed not to care, she just viewed him as any other… it was… refreshing.

“You know I could snap you in half, right?”

“I couldn’t give a flying fuck. You want my respect? Earn it or kill me… Now get to the point, or shut up”

Desiree didn’t really know where that confidence came from, but it was there and she rolled with it, squaring her shoulders and standing strong before the demon,

For a moment, Levi could only marvel at her. She was dressed in nothing but a baggy t-shirt that Mammon had loaned her, a pair of girl shorts that clung to her thighs and a long silk dressing gown, clearly a gift from Asmo… and yet, for all the shambles of her dress, she may as well have been wearing armour and a sword… Flaming hair and fierce eyes… she would have been a perfect anime heroin!

“Anyway!... I asked you to come here because of Mammon… I need you to get the money he owes me back”

Desiree felt a snort of derision break before she could stop herself, turning her face away and sending the purple haired man a side-long glance as she spoke.

“And why the hell would I do shit for you… I’ve been here a week and you’ve spoken jack all to me. I owe you nothing…”

Desiree took a moment to choose her next words. The art of negotiation was always having the upper hand on your opponent and, by judging the amount of memorabilia for various anime that littered the avatar of envy, it was clear she needed to play a specialist card.

“I am not one that you ask simple favours of… only a true friend, only a true comrade could know my desire to aid… know my desire to protect and love… only someone that knew my true heart could know that my life has been to honour and to serve”

Levi felt his heart flutter at her words, how she struck a pose… her legs setting in a parted stance and her hand reaching towards him like all heroin’s did when they were trying to beseech an uncertain comrade.

“You know Henry’s line to the third lord in ‘The Seven Lords’ when they first truly meet and the third lord was trying to fool Henry into a trap of his own jealousy!”

Desiree had him in that moment. The one anime she had really been able to get any enjoyment out of had done her well as she huffed and kept up the charade… clearly she was dealing with an otaku.

“Well obviously… now, what do you want me to do… my lord of shadows?”

She watched the blood rise in his cheeks but chose to ignore it, playing into his fantasy of whatever anime trope he’d put her in as she watched him flush for a moment, a strange sense of pleasure filling her at his next words.

“I need you to form a pact with Mammon and tell him to pay back the money he owes… The pact will also give you some protection against harm whilst you’re here”

Someone to protect her… that would be nice… not like she needed it, but it would be nice to have someone want to protect her for once. She listened briefly to Levi’s orders before going back to her room, considering all her options before coming to a plan as she collapsed on her bed, suddenly tired and burrowing into her duvet.

“….ve me”

A voice in her ear was the last thing she heard as she fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Desiree grimaced as she sat at her desk, barely listening to the teacher as they rattled on about the origins and history of the devildom, her mind all but punt kicking it from her memory as it screamed ‘this shit means nothing to us! We’re not even here long term, fuck this shit for a game of marbles’.

She gave a soft groan before looking around subtly, noticing the keen eyes of the angles, the suspicious gaze of Solomon and how Mammon seemed to have his head firmly glued to the surface of his desk. She huffed in slight amusement at the sight of him… Leviathan expected her to make a pact with that moron?

‘Hell dude… at least I pretend to give a shit… you’re lucky you’re cute’

She scoffed at the thought, a slight tug at the corner of her lip threatening to smile. She hadn’t thought of anyone as ‘cute’ in a long time… She didn’t bother with people in general these days. It was safer. And yet, after a week in the devildom, she felt like her entire way of thinking and living were being stripped away. She felt safe… She felt good for the first time in so long.

“Miss Agra! Is there a reason you are grinning like a buffoon or has your teacher said something amusing? Because, if so, you are the only one laughing”

Desiree felt her jaw muscles snap back into a blank expression as she craned her neck side ways into the aisle to look at the source of the voice that now challenged her, feeling a strange spark of excitement flicker in her gut at the sight of Lucifer, his own eyes gleaming in a sort of thrilled annoyance. Clearly, he was on his rounds for lord Diavolo and, low and behold, he’d dragged his well-tailored arse into her class.

Now, Desiree couldn’t say that she was the most book smart of people. Life hadn’t dealt her the right cards to be able to happily sit in a class and learn in the conventional manner… She’d ‘left’ school at fifteen due to certain circumstances and just never gone back. It wasn’t even that she didn’t like learning, she loved it and she was GOOD at it… But certain people hadn’t deemed it needed for her and so she had been removed from it.

But what she lacked in book, she up for in quick thinking and survival. Her eyes flashed towards the board, the dumbstruck teacher seeming frozen with his pointer aimed at it as she took in what she needed, writing down a quick note on a scrap of paper as she spoke.

“It’s not so much that I find what Mr. Rotrig said to be amusing. It’s more that, as a modern human… No offense Solomon but, let’s face it, with the number of pacts you’ve made during your life and the weird-ass magic you have going on, you definitely ain’t the same age as me… Our history vastly differs from that of both demons and angels… Hell, it doesn’t even match up most of the time!”

Solomon smirked as he waved a hand in dismissal, a slight flare to his cheeks as Desiree stood from her seat and made her way down towards Lucifer, all eyes on both as she stood in front of the blackboard, bag slung over her shoulder with little care.

“You see, at this point in your history… what the arch angel Michael thought was a good action actually did this to the humans… and then when the demons did this, it actually did….”

Desiree wasn’t book smart, but she had a long memory with no end of space for new things. She’d read things, she’d remember… She was intelligent by her own merit. Desiree spoke for fifteen minutes straight, pointing out how what the angels and demons remembered as good things in their history, had actually been rather negative for the human race as a whole.

“And that, dear Lucifer, is why I was grinning. I was grinning more because, whilst your history is great for your side, history is written by the winning side after all, you don’t even consider researching other viewpoints of your actions”

The class, as well as the teacher, were watching in shock as Desiree remained stone face as she pressed her little note into Lucifer’s hand before walking out of the class, the bell sounding to signal the end of class as he opened up the little note and felt all of the air knocked out of his lungs.

‘Checkmate, Luci 😉 try harder next time’

***

Free period. Desiree groaned as she sat in an abandoned music room of the school, one hands fingers dancing idly over the keys of a piano as the other tapped through her D.D.D and opened a new message from Leviathan.

Levi-chan: The key to getting a pact with Mammon is Goldie, his precious credit card! But Lucifer took it away and hid it somewhere… With Goldie we can both get what we want. Use your Normie brain to think of how to get Lucifer to tell you where it is

She blinked for a moment before slapping a hand to her face. How the hell was she meant to get information from the man she had just one-upped and possibly started some sort of messed up game with?

“Are you alright there, little lamb? You seem to have caused quite a stir in our last class together… Poor Luke hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it”

She turned to face the newcomer, feeling discomfort settle over herself as she met the kind eyes of Simeon, his smile soft and Brilliant as he entered the room and took a seat next to her, Luke following close behind but keeping his distance from Desiree as he eyed her with suspicion.

“I’m perfectly fine… It wasn’t intentional, in all honesty it was completely spur of the moment. Lucifer seems to enjoy trying to get the upper hand on me and that really doesn’t sit well with me… I literally just said the first things that came to my mind and formed them into an intelligent statement”

Simeon blinked, slightly shocked at what she had said. Her words during class had been so fluid and well presented. Structured almost like literature and yet, here she was saying that she’d said them on a whim to counter Lucifer calling her out?

“But you sounded so convincing! Are you saying that you weren’t paying any attention in class at all?! And yet you spoke against Lucifer like it meant nothing!”

Luke almost bit his tongue as he blurted out his own astonishment, Simeon smiling sheepishly as he also took in the younger angel’s outburst. It was then that something strange happened, something that neither angel had expected.

Desiree smiled.

Not falsely, there was no hint of a lie in her expression. She was smiling gently as Luke and the small angel found himself being drawn towards that smile. It may have been small, but there was a brightness too it… Like Simeon had told him, Desiree was surrounded by darkness, but inside was a soul as bright as the sun.

“You know… I never really got the chance to enjoy school. I got taken out as soon as the chance arose and got put to work… somewhere else… but an ability to read a book and listen to second hand information from a person with a bit of chalk in their hand doesn’t actually say anything about intelligence”

Desiree paused for a moment as she thought about what she wanted to say, realising that the little angel had moved closer, his eyes wide as he seemed fixed with her, Simeon smiling also as her hands began to move upon the piano keys once more, the sound of the ‘Fur Elise’ filling the room as she continued to speak.

“Some people do really well in school, they learn best by reading and listening to other people. That’s good. Some learn by physically doing things, like sports and music… Me, if I’d been given a chance, could have done quite well… but I got removed from the system. And the system is blind to kids like me. We get labelled failures or dropouts, even if it wasn’t our fault… The system doesn’t want to deal with kids who can’t help themselves”

Both her hands were dancing across the keys as the song built up its rhythm before dropping back down into a gentle melody. 

“The world, no matter which part of it you come from, isn’t black and white, it’s not straight forward. I never got the chance to really enjoy standard education… but that didn’t stop me listening, reading and doing. I heard a song that I liked, and I practiced when I could… got hit a few times for it… but I didn’t stop. I watched people do things, and I copied… I learned through the world, not from a book or a conventional teacher… I was able to say what I said because I’m confident in my ability to remember what I’ve picked up, and confident in the fact that I’ve survived this long on pulling stunts just like that”

Luke seemed mesmerized by her as he listened to her words. She seemed nothing like his first impression. She wasn’t scary, she wasn’t cold… She was warm and radiated a light that could have blinded him. She was just guarded, from years of being hurt and being held back.

Simeon found himself feeling saddened by her words. He could see her pain, had felt it when he had touched her hand that one time. She should have been a vibrant light in the world, constantly shining and always happy… yet, as she finished speaking, her light hid away once more and her fingers moved away from the piano, no longer wanting to bare herself to the world and it’s evil.

“Sorry too interrupt”

Desiree didn’t even bother looking up at the voice, hearing how both Simeon and Luke made excuses to leave as a tall shadow towered over her beside the piano. If he thought that height would give him some sort of intimidation, he was sorely mistaken.

“How can I help you Lucifer?”

Lucifer felt his eye twitch at the lack of care in her voice, like he was just a nuisance in her presence… Was this how others felt when he was so dismissive of them? He had caught the briefest glimpse of her smile towards the angels, did she think herself too good for the likes of demons?

“I heard what you were saying… Very brave for someone who, self admittedly, is rather uneducated to speak so brazenly with me during class. You are such a cold creature, I’d barely call you human, and yet you can smile like one”

Desiree turned to face him, her eyes empty and glassy as she stood from the piano. Lucifer felt his hand clench at the sight… why did she affect him so much? She was so small compared to him, and yet it was as if she were equal to him… and those eyes… those eyes seemed so ill fitting for the smile he had seen so briefly.

“I never said I was uneducated… simply that I learned things differently due to circumstance. You Call me cold, but you don’t know the first thing about me… You simply judge based on a fleeting glimpse… You’re blinded by your own prejudice of me”

Desiree stood before him, a breath away, as her hand ghosted along his jaw line before withdrawing and walking away towards the door of the classroom, hand pressed against the frame as she turned back to him slightly.

“Tell me, Lucifer… a person who has known only pain in their life… and chooses to hide behind a mask. You’d call them cold?”

“Yes”

Desiree smiled. A lot could be learned from a person’s behaviour and words. Leviathan had asked her to get clues about where Lucifer could have hidden Mammon’s precious card… Perhaps she had struck gold with this interaction.

“Most people… when they want to protect or hide something precious, they shroud it in ice and bury it deep… perhaps, that’s what I’m doing? Perhaps I just don’t want to be hurt anymore?”

Desiree left the room after that, leaving Lucifer to watch her insilence as he tried to figure out the meaning of her qwords. She didn’t strike him as someone easily hurt… So why would she be trying to protect herself so strongly from it?

Desiree pulled out her phone, opening the message to Leviathan and quickly typing a message as she made her way to her final class.

DesireLove: Final class now. Meet me in the kitchen at midnight. I know where Lucifer has hidden Mammon’s card.

Desiree wasn’t book smart, but she was intelligent. She knew how to read and retain information; she knew how to read people. That’s what had always made her useful to THEM. To Desiree, people were like open books and she could always read between the lines. If she really wanted something, she could always get the information she needed.


	6. Chapter 6

*Flash back*

“DIZZY!!! NOOO!!!”

She tried to claw her way to the little boy who screamed her name, her own tears falling silent as his figure grew distant and she was yanked away towards the strange man. His grin was creepy, and it had her heart pounding in her chest.

“We’ll look after your little brother… just be a good girl and do as you’re told. You’re with us now”

His grin grew wider at those words as he scanned perverted eyes over her body… She was twelve years old.

“You’ll make a man out of my son when he’s ready”

She looked towards the only face she knew other than her brother… her father. But he ignored both their cries as his debt was paid and he left them both.

“Don’t worry… you’ll see how good your brother does with us”

*End flash back*

***

Desiree blinked as she felt something begin to put weight on her eye as the memory filled her mind, difficult to push away as she raised a hand and felt the dampness there… Tears? Why was she crying over something she couldn’t change?

“There’s no point… emotion is weakness… why am I feeling like this now?”

“You sound like the main protagonist from my latest anime series! “I’m a stone cold mafia princess, sold against my will and used like a tool, my heart is completely cut off to protect myself from more pain. But now I’ve been dragged into a whole new world on a weird programme to help build relations and I’m learning how to feel again… HELP ME!!!!”. But you look nothing like her, so you couldn’t be even half as cool as her, you’re just a total normie LOLOLOLOLOL”

Levi was stood in the doorway to the kitchen, he had been for a few minutes. She’d seemed so stuck in her own thoughts that he had chosen to take a moment, hoping to learn some piece of information about the strange human who seemed more like a heartless doll than a living, breathing human being. He’d seen her shoulders slump and tremble slightly, seen how she’d tentatively brought a hand to her face before looking at the glistening tear upon her finger with utter confusion, almost like it were from a different planet.

There was something about her that made him curious. Like she was an ultra-hard game mode with next level bosses and ultimate weaponry that, if he just paid attention too, he could eventually understand and benefit from. But then there was something else too… something magnetic that had him wanting to talk to her more than he had ever wanted to talk to anyone before.

Desiree turned to look over her shoulder slightly, gracing Levi with a single raised eyebrow that seemed to scream ‘You sound like an idiot and I am unimpressed’ before sighing and waving a hand in the only sign of irritation she would show.

“Seriously, who comes up with those titles? Look, let’s just get one thing straight: I’ve never watched an anime, I’ve never played video games or read a… what’s it called? Ah, Manga. I haven’t got the first clue what you’re talking about”

Desiree had to bite her tongue to hold in the shriek of shock as a look came over Levi’s face and he rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders, a maddened look in his as he spoke excitedly, shaking her slightly with his own elation.

“You’ve never done ANY of those things?! But they are AMAZING! They are LIFE! Why would you deny yourself such joys?”

“Ok, first thing: let go of my shoulders and dial down the bat-shit crazy fanboy. Second thing: I wasn’t allowed to do anything like that… and, before you ask, you don’t need to know why. Now, can we focus on the real reason we’re in the kitchen at midnight and get this over with so that I can go to bed”

Levi backed up slightly, making a mental note of how quickly she’d guessed his next question and shut it down before he’d uttered it. Surely that meant she was hiding something. He straightened up slightly and watched as she moved towards the freezer, her voice taking on a strange tone as she spoke, almost as if she were enjoying breaking down the process of how she’d come to her conclusion… She sounded almost like Satan when he went on one of his ‘detective’ rants.

“So, obviously, you asked me to get clues as to where Lucifer might have hidden Mammon’s credit card and, for a while I was pretty stumped as to how I could figure out a way to get any information out of that tight arse… But then, he gave me the answer without even knowing that I wanted it!”

Levi was sure he’d seen her bounce slightly on the balls of her feet, and he could have sworn there was a new spark in her voice as she continued to speak… Did she get a thrill out of figuring things out? Or was it just the vague thought that she’d got one over on Lucifer? Judging by what he’d been told about their interactions in school that day and also what he’d seen a few times at breakfast… He figured it was mostly the latter.

“It’s something we do in the human world as an intervention for someone who’s hooked on credit cards. I guess you guys wouldn’t have thought of it because it’s so simple but, when I ran into Lucifer this afternoon, it dawned on me… What better way for a demon to hide something from another demon than to use a human trick… take the card and freeze it!”

Now Levi was certain that he could hear excitement in her voice as she pulled open the door to the freezer and reached inside, pushing items out of the way as she dug deeper. Levi had to cover his mouth as he watched her begin to strain on her tip-toes before huffing in obvious annoyance and, seeming to forget that he was there, began looking around for something to stand on before settling for a crate that had been left in the corner from a previous groceries shop… Was it weird that their shopping came in crates or did every household have a Beel to feed?

It was strangely refreshing to watch the normally straight-faced and emotionally void woman begin to show a glimpse of a personality. Levi would even go so far as to say it was almost cute, the way she stood on the crate, upper body wedged into the freezer as the occasional mumble broke free and she haphazardly waved a hand in the air when she seemed to find her target.

“Got it!”

Desiree pulled herself free and dropped down from the crate, holding the credit card in her hand with, what Levi would call, a look of hidden triumph. He could see the corners of her lips twitching to form a smile but failing.

“You can smile, you know… I heard that you smiled for Simeon and Luke, so why can’t you smile for us?”

She flinched at his words, almost dropping the card as she locked eyes with Levi and felt panic begin to rise within her. Shit! Had she really done that? Had she smiled at the angels… Why?

“It’s because Luke reminded me of my little brother. He had the same energy and attitude and I’d forgotten what it was like to have it aimed at me”

Levi paused a moment as he watched her pull her phone out, intent on changing the topic and begin to type a message. She seemed sad, her eyes appearing shadowed as she tapped away at the device.

“Sounds like you haven’t seen him in a while”

“He died two years ago. I’ve sent a message to Mammon, he’ll be here in a few minutes”

Her eyes were now set in complete stone as Levi reeled from the information, turning away from him as she held the card tightly within her hands, her other hand typing furiously as she apparently argued with the avatar of greed. He’d thought he’d begun to see a new side of her, but now it seemed a million miles away as he tried to salvage any form of constructive conversation. It was strange, but he wanted to learn more about her, wanted to understand the heart that lay within. More than any 2D girl he’d ever wanted to learn more about, he found he wanted to understand Desiree Agra. He could feel pain in waves now as she refused to look at him and he found, more than anything, he wanted to take that pain away.

Her eyes flickered over her shoulder as footsteps pounded down the corridor and, despite their best attempt to seem empty, Levi could swear that tears were forming in those icy orbs.


	7. Chapter 7

*Flash back*

“Dizzy… You don’t smile anymore”

She was sat opposite her little brother in a small diner. His eyes were locked on her and yet she’d barely been able to look at him from the moment they had met at the train station. He was getting thinner; his eyes were beginning to lose their spark and she could see his hand shaking. A tell-tale sign of addiction.

“I… I just don’t have much to smile about anymore… They only let me see you once or twice a month if they feel like it. I’m constantly being paraded like a prize horse for creeps and weirdos… And you… How long have you been taking? And what have you been taking?”

Her brother seemed to freeze at her question, the panic and sorrow flaring in his eyes as he struggled to find the words he needed. He never wanted Desiree to worry, she had it much worse. The prize bitch of their bosses son. God only knew what he had done to her, and god only knew what she had to do to keep the boss happy.

God? What god would allow his sister to be used as a painted whore… There was no god, and the only escape was death.

“I’m… I’m on Heroine… I only took it to just numb how I felt… but now, I need it. I can’t function normally without it”

He saw that frown, the one that always stuck to her lips now, begin to grow deeper. He thought he saw tears threaten her eyes… But Desiree hadn’t cried in years, the ability to cry had been beaten out of her by both the boss and his son.

Desiree took his hands in her own and placed a gentle kiss against the knuckles, reminding him that there was still a fragment of the person she had once been remaining in her broken soul.

“I wish… I wish I could take us both away from here, Nicky… I wish I could stop them hurting you”

Nicky felt his heart break even more. Why couldn’t she just think about herself for once… She’d been putting herself through hell to try and keep him safe. And they had still used him as a drug mule, as a punching bag when one of the bosses boys was pissed off… Why couldn’t she just rescue herself for once.

“I know Sis… I know”

*End Flashback*

***

Mammon ran through the corridors of the house like he was being hunted by a pack of hell hounds. His beloved had been found! His precious, beautiful Goldie had been found! And by the enchanting Desiree no less!

Mammon froze in his steps at his own thought of the woman, surprised that he would describe a lowly, stupid human in such a way. But how else was he meant to describe her?

An image of her filled his mind. Bloody red hair falling down her back, full hips and cocked to the side as her arms folded over her equally full chest, her face set in that stone like gaze that seemed to hide a lifetime of secrets. He’d have to be blind not to see her appeal. Behind that cold gaze seemed a treasure trove of personality and fire, just waiting to be revealed and brought into the open.

Mammon found himself imagining how she would sound when she laughed, found himself wondering what her smile would look like if she showed it to him. He wanted it, he wanted all of it… He wanted her and he found his feet moving once more, but now with the purpose of reaching her.

He was the avatar of greed, and he was always motivated by the pursuit of treasure.

“There you are, Mammon… I was beginning to think you didn’t truly care about your precious Goldie… Perhaps you actually don’t?”

Mammon had come to a skidding halt in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes first registering Levi stood in the corner as he seemed captivated by the woman who had perched herself upon the kitchen counter. Her legs were crossed, her free hand laying lazily across her lap as the other held Goldie between two fingers in a nonchalant manner. Her face set in that same emotionless state that Mammon wished he could change.

Mammon could hear Levi muttering under his breath about captivating mob princesses as he made to rush and snatch Goldie from her weak grasp, only to feel a foot plant painfully into his chest and the ghost of a breath against his ear as a blush crept up his face and realisation struck him.

She had her foot planted on him, she was leaning right into his face as she whispered into his ear and, if he looked down, he could see right down her shirt. And yet, he didn’t dare. The aura that surrounded her was almost as terrifying as Lucifer as she moved Goldie out of reach and looked at him with a gaze that seemed completely new.

“She’s a mafia queen! She’s exactly like the heroin from my new anime! But… She will kill you… She’s scarier!”

Mammon could hear Levi ramble, could damn near feel his otaku love go into overdrive as Desiree placed a finger beneath his chin and gently guided him to look at her. Oh hell, those eyes were like stone and yet he could feel the seductive danger held within.

“Don’t play with me. I have something of yours that you hold precious. And, if you want it back, I require something of value in return”

Mammon was trapped in her spell as she exerted pressure into her leg and pushed him away, momentarily startling him with the strength she showed in the small gesture. Was she really human? She couldn’t be.

She dropped down from the counter and stared up at him from her smaller height, and yet it seemed like she towered as Mammon waited for her bargain.

“If you want your precious Goldie back… I want to make a pact with you Mammon, Avatar of Greed”

Mammon felt her words strike him through to the core as his mouth moved without a thought.

“Hell Naw!!! I’m the second brother. One of the most powerful beings in the Devildom! Why would I ever consider making a pact with a pathetic creature like a human!”

Despite his words, Mmammon couldn’t believe any of them. She wasn’t like other humans he’d met. She didn’t seem to ask for anything, she functioned as a completely separate thing… She was a power house compared to what he knew of humans.

Desiree’s eyes flashed at the demon’s words as she pulled a pair of scissors from a kitchen draw and placed Goldie between the blades, her voice not wavering slightly as she began to close the implement on his beloved.

“Then you don’t care for Goldie… Don’t question my resolve Mammon… I have ended lives far more precious than your inanimate piece of plastic… I will cut this card and I will feel no sorrow”

Mammon could do nothing but fold to her as he stood back and held his hands up in defeat, amazed at the rage that filled her voice in that split moment. For a moment, he thought he saw a face projected into his mind… A frail looking young man held within the arms of a woman who cried and screamed in pain and sorrow.

No. He was just imagining things. But he didn’t doubt, in that moment, that Desiree had killed.

“Fine! Fine! Jeez… I’ll make a pact with you! Just give Goldie back to me”

“That’s not how this works. Pact first, then you get Goldie back”

Levi stood on the side lines as the whole event transpired before him. How hadn’t he seen it. She really was a mafia princess straight from his anime! She was fierce, vicious and had the resolve to back up her fight! He watched as Mammon recited the words of the pact, watched as the two became linked… In that moment, he felt that he had seen something truly remarkable… He had seen a little of Desiree Agra at her most unguarded… And now he knew.

She had killed someone who had meant the world to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Mammon stared at his plate the next morning, mind still reeling from the night before as he tried to process what the HELL had actually taken place! He, the GREAT Mammon had made a pact with a human because they had control of his most precious item. 

One of the most powerful demons in the whole devildom had been reduced to forming a contract… because she had taken power over his weakness! 

No… it wasn’t just that. It was HER… the thought of her brought him to his knees and he couldn’t fathom why. Sure, she was pretty, but he’d had total beauties try to make contracts before and he’d flat out refused. She was smart but smarts weren’t something he really cared about. So what was it about Desiree Agra that drew him in and sucker punched him like her presence did?

“You look lost, brother dear… confused without your new mistress nearby?”

Asmo’s voice cut through his thoughts with a syrupy tone that grated on both his ears and nerves. What did that horny bastard know about these feelings? NOTHING! 

“Fuck off Asmo… Ya don’t know what shit I’m going through with this! How could I, one of the most powerful demons, be duped by a human! And that human of all things! Ya don’t get my hell!”

Asmo scrunched his nose cutely at Mammon’s words. From what he’d been told by Levi, Desiree had been a beautiful beacon of power as she bartered with Mammon. She’d been dominant and sexy… He wouldn’t have minded being on the other end of that shoe when she’d pressed it into his chest. A ‘true mafia princess’ as Levi had said… but that left Asmo wondering, who was Desiree Agra? So cold, yet she seemed brimming with fire. Intelligent and sexual... He shook his head slightly to free himself of the thought. It would take more than a little foreplay to get him to make a contract!

“Be quiet Mammon. If you are so averse to being around her then you will be thankful for the fact that it is the weekend. You are free to avoid to your hearts content”

Mammon, along with both Asmo and Levi blinked as Lucifer chimed in with his own scathing comment, face buried in the newspaper as a hand occasionally slithered out towards his morning coffee. Lucifer had never been a good morning sort of demon.

“Aww, you guys are bitching about me already. Its so early, I’m touched”

All heads turned to the doorway of the dining room as a groggy voice echoed through. Desiree stood, in nothing but Mammon’s over sized t-shirt, her hand running through her hair, a open mouthed yawn on her lips and her free hand fondling with her breast in a vague attempt to get rid of an itch. She looked the epitome of ‘just fallen out of bed’ and it was clear that she couldn’t care less what anyone thought as she made her way to the coffee and grabbed a cup before moving to leave once more.

“Wait, Desiree! You’re going already?”

Mammon hadn’t even thought about it before he’d stood from his chair and spoken, sounding almost desperate for her presence to remain. He’d never really thought on it, but she looked beautiful in his t-shit, her legs bare and a cheeky promise of more glimpsing beneath the hem. She had an elaborate tattoo on her left thigh, a dragon wrapping around a skull with lilies decorating around it, and a date beneath that proved the tattoo was no more than 3 years old. It drove him mad that his brothers were also seeing her like this.

She didn’t even bother to turn as she answered, taking a sip of her coffee before answering leisurely, her free hand waving flippantly as she spoke.

“You all think I didn’t hear you talking just then? News flash, human hearing isn’t that weak, especially when said human is used to having to listen intensely to every little sound. Don’t worry Mammon, I won’t be summoning you for every little thing. In fact, I probably won’t summon you at all. You won’t have to worry about this ‘shit’ at all”

Lucifers hands tightened slightly at her words, crinkling his morning paper. How could she seem so blasé about everything? Did she not realise that she was surrounded by demons? Did she not realise that her survival and success in the devildom effected the very reputation of Diavolo? The thoughts had his blood boiling as he slammed the paper down, causing her to turn her head slightly and, for a moment, Lucifer was reminded of another, her hair and eyes so similar as he spoke angrily, moving to the other side of the table to stand before her, all his menacing glory on display as his brothers shrunk back.

“Do you even realise that you are weak! Do you realise that you could be ripped to shreds! If it were not for the instruction of lord Diavolo, I would…”

“You’d what? Beat me to within an inch of my life? Make me a supple little play thing that does as she’s told and cries for you like you want? Guess what, you ain’t the first but the last person who tried was, and I’d like to clarify, the last. If you want to kill me then fucking do it! Otherwise, shut up and go back to your paper. You won’t scare me with death because I fucking WANT it!”

Desiree had moved with fluidity as she moved to stand flush with Lucifer, her own rage evident as the two squared off. Lucifer had been taken aback momentarily before scowling and turning on his heels, face flushed at the sheer audacity of the woman, but also finding his curiosity stirred at her words. What had she meant? Had she been beaten? Who in their right mind would welcome death so freely?

Desiree turned back towards the door, draining her coffee cup before launching it against the wall in an act of fury before storming from the room towards wherever she had planned to go. The room sat in silence as Lucifer returned to his own seat, picking up his paper and rustling it in agitation before Satan spoke up, a smirk on his lips.

“Well… now we know that the little human can actually have emotions… I must say, I approve”

And, whilst he would deny it later, everyone was certain that Lucifer had uttered the words ‘you ass’ as a blush crept up his cheeks and he held his paper high to hide his face. He would never admit to being impressed by that woman’s fearless attitude or sheer nerve to oppose him.

***

*that evening*

Desiree still found her temper flaring as she shucked on her jacket. What right did that arrogant bastard have to call her weak? He didn’t know anything about her or what she had been through! She snarled as she snatched her house key and other bits from the dresser before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, shock filling her at the sheer rawness of her own expression.

She had an expression… Emotions were there, they were negative, but they were there, and she found herself paused for a moment. She hadn’t felt anything for nearly 3 years, and she’d shown no expression for just as long. 

“Why now?”

‘Because you’re here… You’re safe, sis’

She knocked a hand against her temple to remove the voice. She didn’t need this adding to her current confusion. She didn’t need his voice filling her mind and dreams again… She’d blocked him out to stop the pain.

But maybe it was right. When she’d first landed, she’d wanted to treat this place like a fresh start, a chance to become someone else, return briefly to the person she had once been… but she hadn’t done that, she’d allowed herself to remain the same, unable to move past anything that had happened to her and stay the same closed off person she had been back home.

She sighed before taking a breath and speaking firmly.

“Come to me, Mammon”

She had to wait all of 2 minutes before footsteps could be heard and a hand flung her door open, Mammon appearing with a face like thunder and his hair in all directions.

“Where have ya been human! You ain’t been seen in the house anywhere, you skipped dinner and now ya just summon me for no reason!”

Mammon would have carried on his rant, wanting to go on about her stupidity for not telling anyone where she was going, especially him as her guardian, or the fact that she had said she wouldn’t summon him for anything, but the sight of her slightly flushed cheeks and how she turned her head in possible embarrassment had his speech failing him.

“Look… I’m sorry for going missing, I just ended up going to the library… clearly none of you numbskulls ever go there… except Satan, but he didn’t spot me… I’m sorry for the outburst this morning… I’m kinda learning how to interact again… guess I’m more out of practice than I thought”

Mammon blinked, amazed by the sight before him as Desiree turned to face him properly, clearing her throat to ease her own nerves and only seeming to make Mammon’s even stronger. What was going on? Was this the same girl who had made a contract with him last night?

“Look, I get it if you say no but… well, I was going to go for a drink to unwind after todays shit… and I was wondering if you wanted to join? I’ve not really tried to make any friends and I should have. I wanted a fresh start here and I didn’t even try… My brother would be disappointed if he could see me now. So, would you like to go for a drink?”

Mammon hadn’t even needed to think as he grinned and spoke with his cocky sureness.

“Sounds good to me! Let the GREAT Mammon show ya the best place to get a drink… Ya can practise ya social skills on me!”

Desiree had to shake her head at him as she made her way to the door and the two began walking together. He wasn’t the brightest of sparks in the fire and as much as he’d try to deny it later, he had a good heart that wanted to let her in and help her heal.


End file.
